


50 Sentences

by ruuutabaga



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Abuse of Semi-Colons, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Word Prompts, Sex, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuutabaga/pseuds/ruuutabaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 One Sentence Prompts.  All sorts of themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008. One sentences prompts from a livejournal community that I don't remember. Themes range from Alternate Universes to Canon to filthy smut to sheer silliness. Mostly suffers from my inability to take things seriously. Enjoy.

#01 - Comfort

He looks so confused and unsure and so not like himself that the only thing Sakura can think to do is lean forward and hug him, and try very hard not to let him see the smile that she can't seem to stop.

#02 - Kiss

She's a bit miffed; if the bastard was going to kiss her and then run away, the least he could do was pull his mask down so she got to actually see his face.

#03 - Soft

For all that his hair resembled something of an electrocuted broom, Sakura is surprised to find that Kakashi's hair is quite soft; when she asks him about it, he shrugs and says something about conditioner he had borrowed from Pakkun.

#04 - Pain

It hurts, more than she thought it would, but she doesn't mind that at all, because he's moving over her, in her, and oh god, she has never felt anything like this before.

#05 - Potatoes

"You know, for all that Naruto is a bit of an idiot sometimes, Kakashi, that still doesn't justify sticking a potato in his car's tailpipe and leaving him there."

#06 - Rain

The rain depresses her, a little, because it is always raining when people leave, though one time it was raining when he came back.

#07 - Chocolate

Kakashi wondered how it was that he was so far gone that he was envying a piece of candy, watching Sakura eat.

#08 - Happiness

It hits him, one day long after everything has happened and they're settled down and Sakura is laying on the bed across from him and snoring ever-so-cutely, that this is what happiness is.

#09 - Telephone

"So help me god, Kakashi, if you answer that phone I am never going to let youtouch me again."

#10 - Ears

It wasn't often that Kakashi was taken off guard, but when he felt her arms settle around his shoulders and her teeth on his ear, he nearly fell off his chair.

#11 - Name

There is power in names, she realizes, because how else could the sound of her's on his lips make her so willing to do whatever he said.

#12 - Sensual

Watching her move in a fight, all slow and graceful and sensual, is probably one of the most distracting things that he has ever seen; so distracting that he gets a slash along his side, though her growling at him 'what were you thinking?!' and 'what the hell is wrong with you?' while she's healing him is just as distracting, if only from the pain this time.

#13 - Death

"…You can't keep a goldfish alive, hell, you barely kept us alive a couple times, and they're giving you another genin team?"

#14 - Sex

It's not really something she's ever thought of before- sex with Kakashi- but ever since Ino mentioned the idea, now it's all she can think of and it's starting to make training with him really awkward.

#15 - Touch

True, it had been his idea to share the sleeping bag (body heat and all that), but waking up to the sensation of her nearly wrapped around him and refusing to let go makes him wonder if body heat was the only reason she agreed.

#16 - Weakness

Even without the Sharingan he could see the way she favored her right knee sometimes, but Kakashi never brought it up so long as it didn't slow her down.

#17 - Tears

She can't stop laughing at the dumbfounded expression on Kakashi's face, and there are tears leaking out of her eyes; the gathered nin-dogs attempt to lick them off her face which only makes her laugh harder.

#18 - Speed

The fact that Kakashi is almost 50 and still faster pisses Sakura off sometimes.

#19 - Wind

A strong breeze is all it takes to knock the note he had left her out of her slack hand and makes her realize she is still standing there gaping like an idiot.

#20 - Freedom

There are cages, he realizes one day while watching her hold their child, that you don't realize are closing until it's too late.

And the happier one (In Your Pants): PORN HERE

He can't seem to catch his breath, and his chest and arms are aching from being restrained, cock swollen and weeping at the tip and all he can do is watch, oh fuck, as Sakura sinks down the length of him until the cock ring she tied before is just inside her, and escape is just out of reach again.

#21 - Life

Oh god, she thinks, life is boring without Kakashi-sensei around to distract her with his stupid-ass excuses.

#23 - Hands

Her hands are not really like he had expected; even with gloves, they are still scarred and rough from where she has smashed them through rocks and re-healed the cuts and bruises and fractures over and over.

#24 - Taste

"You know Kakashi, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything I cook is going to taste good; I can pretty much tell you now it will suck."

#25 - Devotion

Having arrived only a few minutes late and far earlier than anyone had expected, Sakura realizes that Kakashi has an odd way of showing his devotion.

#26 - Forever

He's lived a long time, almost a thousand years and he thought he has seen everything there was to see, but the small pink haired girl beating up the blond kid is easily the most interesting thing he's seen in centuries.

She thinks it's been forever since she's seen him (only 3 years, really) and when he steps through the gates the only thing she can think is that he hasn't changed at all.

#27 - Blood

He's angry, screaming in her face about things like 'recklessness' and 'sloppy maneuvering' and she isn't sure what anymore, and when he shoves her into the tree, pinning her there with his body she can feel the bark scraping her back through her shirt, him burning at her front, so she kisses him, and he bites her lip and blood is the only thing she can taste.

#28 - Sickness

It's been a long time since he's gotten sick, but watching Sakura move around his kitchen, banging pots and pans together while muttering to herself, he thinks it isn't so bad; he changes his mind a moment later when he has to reach for the pail she'd put next to his bed.

#29 - Melody

One night she starts singing under her breath and Kakashi realizes that Sakura can't keep a tune to save her life.

#30 - Star

"Being famous sucks," she groans and buries her face into her bodyguard's shoulder and Kakashi just smiles slightly and wraps his arms tighter around her; he thinks its not so bad really, he wouldn't have met her if she weren't famous.

#31 - Home

The mission has been a long one, they're almost home and she's tired, wants nothing more than to sleep; she wonders idly who's bed it is they'll end up sleeping in, before deciding that one's as good as the other.

#32 - Confusion

"Kakashi, Sakura, I realize that I give you both more leniency than most of my other ninjas, but I am confused on why exactly you think it is OK tohave sex on my desk?!"

#33 - Fear

Naruto is snarling, inhuman and angry and deadly, and he glows, tails are starting to form around him (Only two right now, but she can feel the spiraling chakra and knows it won't be long before there is a third and then another and another and another), but she isn't scared of him, and when Kakashi grips her hand tightly for just a moment, she knows she fears for something else entirely.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

She's 12 and she's scared of lightning and thunder makes her shiver (Which Ino still makes fun of her for), but when she learns that Kakashi-sensei of all people had once cut a bolt in half, she thinks that maybe it isn't so scary.

#35 - Bonds

"You idiot, you freaking idiot, how can you not realize that you're just as important as Naruto and Sasuke and if you ever, ever try and sacrifice yourself for me or them again I will follow you into death and kill you again!"

#36 - Market (Two Versions)

The Market is crowded that day so she keeps tight hold of his hand, dragging him from stall to stall and Kakashi figures that it's a small enough price to pay to get to see her like this.

They went to an out of town mall on this date, for fear they might see someone they know; still, he can see people's reactions to their clasped hands, hear whispers all around them and when he looks down at her smile he remembers why he never gave a fuck about them.

#37 - Technology

It's a bit like poetic justice, Sakura thinks, that Kakashi is one of the best ninja in the village but he still has to ask her how to send an email with an attachment.

#38 - Gift

The package is wrapped in newspaper and bits of scrap paper (Is that a page from Icha Icha?) and Sakura eyes him warily over the top of where he has placed it on her desk, grinning sheepishly.

#39 - Smile

The first thing he sees is her face, tear stained and haggard, but he is glad that it doesn't take but a moment for her lips to curve up a little and then she was hugging him.

#40 - Innocence PORN HERE

It's when she's above him, lips tight around the length of his cock and she is fucking humming and he almost comes right there, that he realizes she probably wasn't ever as innocent as he thought.

#41 - Completion

"Sakura…" he starts, and then trails off at the end, unsure of how to tell this girl, this woman, that he doesn't want her to leave because he knows he'll never feel complete without her.

#42 - Clouds

Sakura never understood why Shikamaru liked cloud gazing before, but being sprawled on the hill top in the grass with her head pillowed on Kakashi's stomach, maybe it wasn't so bad.

#43 - Sky

The clouds are gathering overhead, dark thunderheads that she can almost see the lightning rolling through, and she thinks that it figures, that the sky would look like this on the day she finally got up the courage to tell Kakashi he was marrying her.

#44 - Heaven

She's blushing like mad, and trying to pull her skirt further down her thighs even though she's straddling him and its then Kakashi realized that just maybe he wouldn't need to redeem himself so much if heaven was clearly in reach.

#45 - Hell

Kakashi decided to listen to Sakura when she threatened to burn all his books; a world without Icha-Icha was a fresh hell indeed.

#46 - Sun

When she pulls down his mask, she can see where the sun has made a slight tan-line on his face; which she promptly traces with her tongue.

#47 - Moon

All he could do was stare, dumbfounded by the expanse of pale skin that the moonlight turned blue and pray to whatever gods there were that Sakura did not find him watching her bathe.

#48 - Waves

It's the first time in a long time that any of them have had the chance to relax, Sakura joining the dogs as they chased the waves along the beach.

#49 - Hair

Sakura knows one of the reasons that Tsunade never sends her on the seduction missions is because really, who takes a girl with pink hair seriously; it's only with Kakashi, who she sometimes thinks is colorblind anyway, that she knows the hair color isn't that big a deal.

#50 - Supernova

"I'm going to guess you aren't an astronomer, Kakashi, and you aren't here to observe a supernova's remnant like you said, so if you could please tell me what the hell there are two dead bodies in the observatory's basement?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are, in fact, AUs and I'll just state the ones and the universe, just in case its confusing.
> 
> #05 - Potatoes - A world that has cars.
> 
> #30 - Star - Sakura is a Star and Kakashi guards her body.
> 
> #36 - Market - High School, where she is totally dating her teacher.
> 
> #50 - Supernova - Kakashi is an Assassin and he kills his target in the pretty lady's observatory's basement.


End file.
